Inconditionnel
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: L'amour est inconditionnel. [Sydi] [SysyTheHotdog/DidiChandouidoui] Petit pied-de-nez à la Tché et autres paradis de l'homophobie. Peace&Love, bon sang!


**INCONDITIONNEL**

Avec ce qui se passe dans le pays que je ne citerai pas, et malheureusement aussi dans d'autres, tous ces actes immondes envers la communauté LGBT+, je me sens triste, en colère, effrayée, atterrée. Alors je me défoule comme je peux, à ma façon, avec ce que j'ai.

Voici donc un OS pour apaiser cœurs et esprits, et rappeler que, non, l'amour n'a pas de limite, et certainement pas celle du genre. Bref… [Sydi] vous vous en doutez.

 **Nota Beignet (haha lolilol quel humour) :**

Les deux personnes réelles qui inspirent cette histoire ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, j'ai inventé une partie de leur personnalité pour les besoins de cette fiction. Voilà, ça tombe sous le sens mais je le précise pour la forme.

Bonne lecture, les gens ! :)

 _Arcs-en-ciel, pandas et licornes x3_

* * *

Je me rappelle cette fin de journée. Nous étions en train de nous balader sous le soleil couchant, dans l'un des nombreux coins de nature que j'utilise comme décors pour mes vidéos. Nous étions juste tous les deux, à marcher en discutant de tout et de rien, de ta vie, de la mienne, de celle de nos proches, de nos passions, et de bien d'autres choses encore. De nombreuses blagues fusaient, comme toujours, occasionnant bien des fous rires qui parfois nécessitaient qu'on arrête de marcher un moment pour se calmer.

Nous nous sommes assis quelque part, histoire de faire une petite pause et de laisser le chien gambader aux alentours. Un long silence s'est installé, et tu as eu tout d'un coup un air terriblement embarrassé, un air que je ne te connaissais pas, en tout cas pas dans un tel contexte. Tu te triturais nerveusement les doigts, tes joues devenaient cramoisies de gêne, ton regard se détournait sans cesse du mien à chaque fois que je te regardais avec insistance pour que tu te décides à me dire ce qui te tracassait.

J'ai mis un temps fou à te tirer les vers du nez. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu avais un aveu compromettant à me faire, j'ai imaginé le pire. Que tu avais gaffé sur quelque chose de délicat, que tu avais blessé voire tué quelqu'un, et autres scénarios tout aussi invraisemblables mais que j'ai pourtant imaginés. Or, il n'en était rien. J'étais bien loin du compte, en réalité.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'avouerais ressentir quelque chose qui va au-delà de l'amitié pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me dirais, d'une voix intimidée, presque étouffée par l'appréhension, que tu étais amoureux de moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu poursuivrais dans ta lancée en déposant un baiser bref mais sincère sur mes lèvres. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça éveillerait tant d'émois, que ça me plairait, que ça me donnerait envie de faire pareil, que ça me ferait réaliser à quel point moi aussi je t'aimais.

Je n'osais pas y croire, alors j'avais laissé ça de côté. En fait, je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention, c'était si improbable, si déplacé, si… Impensable. D'autant plus que nous étions amis depuis des années, déjà. Toute hypothèse avait rapidement été écartée de mon esprit, et je suis resté dans cette optique d'amitié simple et intègre. Il faut croire que tu avais eu beaucoup plus de recul et surtout beaucoup plus de courage que moi. Je t'admirerai toujours, rien que pour avec osé m'avouer une telle chose.

Je me sentais bien, tellement bien à tes côtés. J'étais heureux que tu m'aies fait cet aveu, car je n'aurais peut-être pas été capable de le faire. Parce que j'en avais inconsciemment fait abstraction. Peut-être à cause de la peur. Pas seulement celle d'être repoussé, mais aussi celle d'aimer mon meilleur ami… Et celle d'aimer un homme.

 _Cette peur._

Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tu avais fait le premier pas, et quel pas ! Je ne pouvais pas tout gâcher simplement par peur, je ne pouvais que sauter à pieds joints dans le délire. Et, bon sang, j'ai tellement bien fait…

* * *

Je me rappelle cette nuit-là. Nous avions passé plusieurs jours tous les deux, pour une de mes vidéos mais aussi tout simplement pour profiter l'un de l'autre. C'était les vacances, alors tu pouvais rester assez longtemps, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tous les deux. Nous avons largement profité de cette semaine-là.

Nous avons dormi tous les deux, comme à chaque fois que tu venais chez moi ou que j'allais chez toi, depuis que tu m'avais déclaré ta flamme. Nous avons passé un temps fou à nous câliner et à nous embrasser avant de nous laisser emporter par le sommeil, comme d'habitude. Enfin, cette fois, nous avons mis encore plus de temps à nous décider à dormir. Car il y a eu ce déclic. Inexplicable, immatériel, et surtout irrésistible.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nos corps frissonnaient sous les caresses, que nos lèvres frémissaient en se cherchant fébrilement, que notre étreinte se faisait un peu plus vive, frénétique, que nos mains s'aventuraient à des endroits plus réceptifs en provoquant parfois des soupirs exaltés. Mais cette fois, c'est allé au-delà. Le contact physique s'est fait encore plus poussé, les baisers s'étendaient de plus en plus, éveillant de nouvelles sensations.

Nous étions tout d'un coup gênés tous les deux, comme des ados qui se découvrent un béguin l'un pour l'autre. Avec le recul, c'était bien ridicule, car après tout, c'est quelque chose de parfaitement normal. Mais sur le moment, nous n'étions pas totalement à l'aise. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, et la nouveauté dans l'intimité fait souvent au moins un peu peur.

De plus, j'avais cette crainte qui revenait. Cette crainte par rapport à notre relation. Une crainte irrationnelle qu'après cela, ce soit d'autant plus marqué sur mon front, en gros gras qui tache, que je partage ma vie avec un homme, et de me prendre en pleine figure moult réflexions désobligeantes, voire violentes, si ce n'est pire.

 _Cette peur._

Mais, malgré l'intimidation face à l'idée d'une telle proximité, malgré le manque d'expérience pour ce type de sexualité, malgré l'appréhension, nous nous sommes laissés mener par nos gestes et par nos sentiments, nous abandonnant l'un à l'autre. Ce qui a donné plusieurs premières fois pour nous deux. La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour ensemble. La première fois avec un homme. La première fois avec tant de gêne et de candeur. Et, au moins pour moi, la première fois si intense, probablement en partie de par son caractère inédit.

* * *

Je me rappelle ce jour où nous avons eu notre première engueulade. Mais pas comme avant, là c'était une vraie prise de tête, une authentique dispute de couple. Je ne sais même plus pour quelle raison nous nous étions chamaillés, c'est sûrement parce que c'était tellement futile, avec du recul.

Mais, tout de même, nous avons passé de trop longues minutes à nous faire la gueule, après que le ton a monté et que tu as décidé de quitter la pièce, agacé. Nous avons ruminé chacun de notre côté, pendant un certain temps qui m'a paru interminable, car malgré la fierté qui persiste toujours dans ces cas-là, je savais qu'on avait tous les deux notre part de faute. Et tu le savais aussi, de ton côté.

Encore une fois, c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas vers moi. Tu es revenu, un peu à reculons au départ, mais tu es revenu. Nous nous sommes expliqués plus calmement, nous avons fini par nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que ça n'avait servi à rien de s'énerver et, finalement, nous nous sommes tombés dans les bras, nous confondant tous deux en excuses.

Même si les disputes font bien souvent partie de la vie de couple – et encore, il nous arrive finalement assez peu de nous engueuler sérieusement – j'appréhende toujours que ça se termine mal, que ça nous fragilise au point de mettre notre relation en péril. Il m'arrive même d'avoir cette désagréable impression comme quoi nos querelles pourraient faire pencher la balance déjà déstabilisée par le fait que notre couple soit une « minorité », donc déjà menacé par le facteur externe difficile à oublier qu'est l'intolérance.

 _Cette peur._

Mais, de toute manière, il ne nous est pas arrivé souvent de nous disputer de façon compromettante, d'autant plus que nous nous connaissions depuis des années. On ne se prenait que rarement la tête en tant qu'amis, alors il n'y avait pas de raison de le faire après.

* * *

Je me rappelle ce soir-là, où c'est toi qui m'as proposé une balade, sans trop d'explication. Mais j'ai bien évidemment accepté, d'autant plus que le paysage était rendu encore plus agréable par le début de crépuscule, le son des grillons résonnant dans l'air rafraîchi et la légère brise naissante.

Au bout d'un moment, tu t'es soudainement arrêté de marcher, tu t'es rapproché et tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Bien que surpris, j'ai répondu bien volontiers à ton étreinte, à laquelle je ne serais de toute manière jamais vraiment capable de résister. Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, enlacés au beau milieu de cette étendue de verdure, profitant de ce moment tous les deux seuls.

Puis tu as pris mes mains dans les tiennes, tu as déposé un long baiser tendre sur mes lèvres, et ta voix est venue briser le silence.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Un peu surpris, j'ai rouvert les yeux. Tes joues étaient toutes rouges, ton regard soutenait difficilement le mien, ta voix était toute troublée. Je t'ai encouragé d'un sourire et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, tu as relâché mes mains, pour aller fouiller dans l'une des poches de ta veste et en ressortir une petite boîte noire.

A cet instant, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser sous l'onde de choc qui m'a frappé. Des tonnes de questions ont envahi mon esprit. Enfin, surtout une. Une demande en mariage ? Car c'était très certainement pour ça, quoi d'autre ? Et si c'était ça, il fallait garder en tête les conséquences. Est-ce que notre entourage l'accepterait ? Est-ce qu'ils viendraient à la cérémonie ? Est-ce que le maire accepterait de nous marier ? Est-ce qu'on ne risquerait pas encore plus à être unis de manière officielle ?

 _Cette peur._

Devant mon air abasourdi, tu as ouvert l'écrin, laissant apparaître une bague dorée, gravée de discrets motifs en relief. Sans me quitter du regard, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres, tu t'es agenouillé, cherchant visiblement tes mots. Puis, tu as vaguement haussé les épaules.

« - Je crois que j'ai pas besoin de poser la question, en fait… »

D'abord totalement muet de stupeur, j'ai finalement éclaté de rire, amusé et surtout bouleversé. Effectivement, ça ne servait à rien, c'était même bien plus original de tourner les choses comme ça. Même pour quelque chose d'aussi courant qu'une demande de mariage, tu as réussi à la rendre atypique en ne disant pas la phrase clé. C'était tout bête, mais c'était drôle, ça nous correspondait, et c'en était d'autant plus émouvant.

Et là, j'ai su que je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser. De toute manière, je n'y comptais pas. C'est pour ça que tu m'avais amené ici, que tu avais spontanément proposé une sortie. C'est pour ça que tu étais si nerveux, que tu m'avais serré dans tes bras comme ça, sans aucune raison apparente, sans aucun signe préalable – même si, à la réflexion, c'est arrivé bien d'autres fois. Tu avais sans doute préparé tout cela depuis un bon moment. Et rien que d'y penser m'a fait chavirer le cœur.

Entrant dans ton jeu, j'ai pris ta main libre posée sur ta cuisse pour la serrer dans la mienne, je me suis accroupi près de toi, passant mes doigts sur ton visage souriant qui pourtant reflétait une légère inquiétude, celle du refus. J'ai posé mon front contre le tien, ému aux larmes, des frissons partout, les mains tremblotantes, mais avec mon plus grand sourire.

« - Je crois que j'ai pas besoin de dire la réponse. »

Nous nous sommes relevés, j'ai essuyé les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur tes joues, que j'ai cajolées de mes pouces. Même si ma réponse t'avait fait rire, tu semblais attendre quelque chose de plus. Alors, j'ai pris tes mains dans les miennes et t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, laissant partir un rire un peu crispé.

« - Évidemment que je veux, grand con ! »

Troublé par toutes ces émotions, tu as ri nerveusement à ton tour, et je t'ai tendu ma main, en signe d'acceptation. Alors que nous avions tous les deux le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux, tu as glissé tes doigts sous ma paume, et, en un geste d'une lenteur cérémonieuse et d'une douceur fascinante, un geste dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie dans les moindres détails, tu as passé la bague à mon annulaire.

Tes iris verdoyants étaient si brillants de joie qu'ils en reflétaient encore plus la lumière. Ton sourire était si éclatant que tu aurais pu en avoir des crampes. Tu m'as serré si fort contre toi que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Ton cœur battait si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait imploser.

Tu m'as soulevé de terre pour me faire tourner, toujours en m'étreignant de toute ta force, puis tu as perdu l'équilibre et nous avons roulé dans l'herbe, comme deux grands gamins. Nous sommes restés longtemps allongés, côte à côte. Tu m'as vite repris dans tes bras et nous nous sommes embrassés longuement, scellant cette nouvelle promesse.

* * *

Je me rappelle ce jour si marquant, pour nous et aussi pour nos proches. Nous avions mis un temps fou à s'organiser pour cette journée fatidique, tant pour le mariage en lui-même que pour la fête qui allait suivre, car quitte à être officiellement unis, autant le célébrer dûment ! Nous avions tout prévu pour le reste de la journée : salle des fêtes, apéro, repas, musique, et même un karaoké. Bref, de quoi conclure dignement tout cela.

Nous étions là, tous les deux, devant tous ces gens réunis pour cette occasion dans la salle, familles et amis. Nous avions eu la chance de tomber sur un maire tolérant qui n'avait absolument pas tiqué à l'idée de marier deux hommes. Cela devrait être normal, mais que voulez-vous, il y a encore bien des personnes qui n'acceptent pas ça…

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de craindre que quelqu'un interrompe tout et refuse cette union civile entre deux personnes de même sexe. Certes, il n'y avait dans cette salle que des personnes que nous connaissions, de près ou de loin, dont nous pouvions avoir la certitude qu'ils étaient là pour nous et non contre nous. Mais l'appréhension était là.

 _Cette peur._

Mais elle a vite été gommée par les mots tendres que tu m'as adressés, lors de l'échange des consentements. Tu m'avais déjà fait part de tes sentiments des dizaines de fois déjà, mais te voir ouvrir ton cœur devant tous ces gens venus pour nous m'a ému aux larmes. A mon tour, je me suis déclaré à toi, tout aussi ouvertement et sincèrement, même si cela ne durait pas longtemps. Puis sont arrivés les fameux « Oui »…

« - Au nom des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la loi, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. »

Sous les applaudissements résonnant dans la salle, nous nous sommes enlacés pour un long baiser tendre et heureux, émus par ces mots pourtant si conventionnels, que le maire avait dû prononcer des dizaines de fois déjà dans sa vie. Mais cette fois, ils étaient pour nous. Tu m'as pris les mains et tu les as gardées dans les tiennes, alors que nous regardions toutes ces personnes approuver chaleureusement notre union.

Nini et Kéké, qui avaient sans la moindre hésitation accepté d'être nos témoins, se sont levés pour apporter les alliances, que nous nous sommes passées mutuellement au doigt, scellant symboliquement cette promesse d'amour, de fidélité et de dévouement pour la vie – même si c'était déjà le cas avant, bien évidemment. Ensuite est venue la partie un peu plus formelle où nous devions signer les registres.

Puis, nous avons rejoint la foule et nos deux meilleurs amis nous ont aussitôt sauté au cou et nous ont serrés fort, nous répétant à quel point ils étaient contents pour nous. Je me suis ensuite hâté de rejoindre mes parents, qui m'ont aussitôt pris dans leurs bras, heureux et fiers. Mon frère a suivi, puis ma sœur s'est littéralement jetée sur moi, les yeux débordant de larmes de joie. J'ai d'ailleurs enfin pu, à ce moment, l'inonder de compliments au sujet de la robe qu'elle avait achetée pour l'occasion, et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu me montrer avant le jour J.

J'ai finalement rejoint l'homme qui était désormais mon mari, et nous sommes tous sortis pour faire des photos devant la mairie. Enfin, nous sommes partis pour la salle des fêtes. Une salle sobrement mais joliment décorée, où nous attendaient de la bonne bouffe, un peu d'alcool – mais pas trop ! – et de la musique.

Pendant la soirée, nous avons décidé avec Sylvain d'aller faire un tour sur Internet, où nos amis avaient déjà publié les rares photos qui ont été prises. La première, où nous étions face à face, à nous dévorer du regard, avouons-le, pendant le discours. La deuxième, où nous étions en train de nous embrasser, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste après la déclaration solennelle du maire. La troisième, où nos deux amis nous amenaient les alliances. Et une dernière, la photo prise devant la mairie, avec, d'un côté à l'autre, Nini, moi, Sysy et Kéké. Une belle photo officielle qui en même temps a gravé à jamais la portée de notre amitié avec eux.

Nos fans étaient visiblement au taquet, car il y avait déjà foule de réactions sur les réseaux sociaux. Je savais que ma communauté était toujours sur le qui-vive, mais là, c'était impressionnant. Il y avait déjà des dizaines et des dizaines de commentaires enthousiastes, qui nous félicitaient, nous complimentaient, nous souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde. C'était vraiment touchant, ces gens ne nous connaissaient pas plus que cela, et pourtant ils étaient heureux pour nous et nous envoyaient une déferlante d'amour depuis ces quelques heures.

La soirée a été inoubliable, avec tous ces gens qui nous étaient chers, qui ont partagé cette fête avec nous. J'ai dansé avec ma petite sœur, avec Nini, avec ma mère qui voulait absolument partager une danse avec son fils fraîchement marié, avec deux ou trois autres proches… Mais surtout avec toi. Et, à chaque fois, tu me serrais de plus en plus fort contre toi, je me perdais dans ton regard aux teintes printanières, et nous n'existions chacun plus que pour l'autre.

* * *

Je me rappelle tous ces moments marquants, toujours avec une émotion certaine, qui dessine à chaque fois un sourire sur mon visage. Et, malgré cette peur qui venait parfois parasiter mon bonheur, je savais que j'étais entouré de gens qui nous aimaient et n'en avaient que faire du fait que nous soyons un couple d'hommes.

Bien sûr, cela n'a pas empêché qu'on se prenne parfois des regards en biais, des remarques désobligeantes, des plaisanteries aux relents homophobes sous couvert d'humour, et j'en passe… Quand il y avait trop de monde dans les rues, nous n'osions pas nous tenir la main, comme le ferait n'importe quel couple hétéro sans même se poser la question. Quand il y avait des témoignages, des faits divers sur des agressions visant des homosexuels, nous nous sentions d'autant plus mal et nous avions peur pour nous aussi. Quand il y avait toutes ces réflexions absurdes sur les gays, selon lesquelles on serait des déviants, corromprait les enfants, détruirait le concept de famille, ou comme quoi ce serait carrément une « mode » ou même un complot, nous avions du mal à les entendre sans avoir des haut-le-cœur.

Ce monde a tellement besoin d'un coup de pied au cul pour laisser les gens aimer qui ils veulent. Car c'est visiblement trop compliqué de tolérer les personnes un tant soit peu différentes et de s'aimer les uns les autres, plutôt que de se cracher dessus pour un rien. Il n'y a pas que les personnes qui ne sont pas hétéro qui souffrent de cette fermeture d'esprit. A l'homophobie s'ajoutent la transphobie, le racisme, le sexisme, le validisme, et bien d'autres…

Pourtant, l'amour n'a pas de frontière. L'amour n'a ni ethnie, ni religion, ni genre, ni handicap. L'amour n'a pas de standards. L'amour n'a pas de limite. L'amour est inconditionnel.

Tout comme mon amour pour toi est inconditionnel. Car, malgré ces appréhensions passagères, malgré ces situations déplaisantes, malgré ce que les gens peuvent en penser, nous avons toujours tenu le coup, nous sommes toujours restés ensemble. Et je continuerai à te chérir de tout mon être, à être heureux en ta présence, à vouloir passer toute ma vie avec toi. Parce que je t'aime, et que, n'en déplaise à certains, cet amour est plus fort que tout.

* * *

 _VOILÀ ! J'avais besoin d'écrire ça. Bon, c'est peut-être un peu bizarre, mais ça m'a permis de pousser mon « coup de gueule ». En espérant que la situation s'arrangera pour tous ces gens à qui on pourrit la vie alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé…_

 _Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout, n'hésitez pas, lâchez-vous, c'est le moment. Je vous aime, nom de Zeus ! *amour sur vous*_


End file.
